tamewater_cwrpfandomcom-20200213-history
CT-7764 Dain
This wiki is based on CT-7764 "Dain" and the many positions he became as a clone trooper, for the Grand Army of the Republic. Origin CT-7764-Dain was born on Kamino along with many other clones. Here he got his nickname, “Dain,” as his squad of clone cadets who he had trained with, noticed that he had a great “disdain” for them. Although he disliked his squad, he was able to work out they’re differences, and ended up leading them throughout multiple simulations. Because of this, he was given slightly more rigorous training then his fellow clones, in order to test his endurance and leadership capabilities. After his lengthy time on Kamino, Dain was eventually recruited into the Galactic Marines before being stationed onto the Valkyrie Venator. Biography 21st Nova Corps Because of the tough training he had received on Kamino, Dain was first recruited into the 21st Nova Corps. Upon his recruitment, Dain realized that the advanced training and simulations did not prepare him for the grueling work of a Galactic Marine. Although it was difficult to cope with this new life, he ended up becoming close friends with a trooper nicknamed “Purple,” who had previously suggested his recruitment into the battalion. After making a few other close allies and consistently training, Dain was soon able to rise above his fellow troopers. Commander Keller took notice of his accomplishments, and recruited him into Toola Company, where he would serve the rest of his time in the 21st. Throughout his career he took on many positions, eventually becoming the lead of Toola Company, reaching the rank of Lt. Col. To Dain, the 21st is where he feels at home, as it is where he has gained most of his knowledge about combat and leadership. To this day he still holds a great fondness for the battalion, as well as a deep respect for the fellow brothers he fought alongside with during many battles. Attack Regimental Commander Dain High Command recognized the great potential in Dain, leading to them promoting him to the position of ATK REG CDR. Although this was a great achievement, it was short lived as he fell deeply ill to the Octuptarra virus. It is unknown how the virus was able to reach him, but it was very devastating and lead to his removal from the position of ATK REG CDR. A highly skilled medic from the 104th nicknamed “Noble,” was able to keep his condition stabilized until the Republic soon produced an antidote to the virus. Although Dain is still frustrated that he lost his position, he’s grateful for the experience as well as the new ally he gained. 327th Star Corps After his recovery, Dain began to study medical procedures before being recruited into to 327th Star Corps as a medic. From there on he would save countless lives, all while training troopers to become effective medics themselves. It's unknown as to why he became apart of the 327th, but it’s speculated that it may have to do with the growing conflict on the planet “Felucia." ARC Commander Dain As the galactic war raged on, the Republic was in need of new instructors for the ARC program. A program which trained gifted clones troopers to become deadly weapons on the battlefield. After much consideration, they decided to put Dain up to the task, and sent a request for his transfer out of the 327th. He was then put back onto Kamino, where he would begin training cadets as a Lieutenant under Commander Husk. Eventually, Husk was removed from his position for reasons unknown, which lead to Dain’s promotion to ARC Commander. Dain now oversees the program, providing the Republic with highly skilled ARC troopers. Other Information Relationships Guts - He taught him the importance of respect, and how to be an effective leader. Noble - Close friend from a distant battalion, who is gifted in his medical capabilities. Walter - Advisor and friend to Dain while he served as the ATK REG CDR. Purple - A clone who he became close friends with him upon his recruitment. Blasterprime - 21st Medic who taught Dain the value of patience. Temp and Reed - Two exceptionally gifted clones he lead in the 21st Nova Corps. Personality Dain is calm and collected, but is a steadfast leader. Due to his friendly demeanor, he has gained many allies and close friends. He shows a common respect for all his brothers and strives to earn their respect as well. Category:Clone